The Perks Of Being A Potterhead
by SuperPinguin
Summary: I own nothing. ScoRose Oneshots.


**Some of those stories that happened and some which didn't. You're free to choose.**

* * *

><p>I rummage around in my bag looking for a map but I can't find it. "Shit," I mumble. "How the hell will I come home now?" Because honestly, I've no idea where I am.<p>

I went to Diagon Alley by Metro this morning because my family lives in an expensive muggle hotel for a few months while our house gets renovated. And this fucking hotel is in the middle of Muggle London and I forgot where it is and I'm so tired. _Maybe I should rest for a while_. I sigh and sit down on the stony floor.

Eventually I doze off until someone taps me. "Scorpius? You know you sit in the middle of the pavement?" A familiar voice asks. It's a nice voice. A girl's voice. I turn around and see Rose.

"Rose? The hell are you doing here? Wait doesn't matter. I'm so happy to see you. Can you help me?"

"Of course." She says and then she smiles one of her breathtaking smiles and I know I'm even more lost than before.

* * *

><p>"What does this mean for us?" she asks. Her voice is hoarsely and her usually shiny eyes have lost their sparkle.<p>

I don't know what to say or what to do. I want to hug her but we just kind of broke up, wouldn't that be awkward?

I sigh and answer her. My voice is surprisingly calm. "I don't know, Rose. I really have no idea. I know that I still love you but it will never work. Maybe this is just the wrong time. If we're meant to be, we will meet again, right?"

I turn around and leave.

Alone.

* * *

><p>"Rose," I whisper.<p>

My heart starts to flutter the way it hasn't since ages, well since she left actually. It feels as if I am alive again after all this time. As if I'd just waken up.

And I know that tonight I won't give a fuck. Rose is back and she will come home with me because we are meant to be. She dances in the middle of the room and I watch her for a minute or two.

We've broken up when she left but now she is here, back in England. Surely that means something?

So I just walk through the crowd, tap her shoulder and kiss her when she turns around. At first she doesn't move but then I hear that she whispers my name and she responds to the kiss.

* * *

><p>He is back. After some many months he walks down the street as if he did this every day. My heart flutters because he is back home where he belongs. Waiting in front of my door as if he lives here and simply has lost his keys.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning when I wake up she is gone. The bed next to me is empty and her clothes are removed from the floor. "Rose?" I call. She puts her head through the door frame. "Yeah? I'm in the kitchen baking bread!"<p>

* * *

><p>I break away from her. "What? I need you. Don't you need me?"<p>

I remember how I'd catched her. Her, the golden girl falling down.

And then later as I watch her entering the plane my heart breaks.

I guess that's her answer.

I've thought that she would stay if I asked her to. How stupid. She told me that she would leave. Her father told me she would leave. Everyone told me she would leave and break my heart and I just couldn't listen.

* * *

><p>But I was right. It wasn't the right time and place. We met again, we really did. This was just the beginning of our story.<p>

* * *

><p>After I spent my whole day with Al and his wife and their little son, I walk home and the moment I turn left into my street I feel as if i had traveled back in time because I can see someone, <strong>her<strong>, sitting in front of my door the way she used to do it all those years ago. All those memories ago. And seriously who am I kidding? I'm not over her nor will I ever be. Because she is the one. And all she says when I finally reach my house is a simple hey and then she hugs me and I know I will never let her leave me again. I will go with her wherever she plans to go.

* * *

><p>But why did he feel so dizzy? Why was his heart fluttering when he saw her?<p>

* * *

><p>She'd become quieter, smaller than he'd ever seen her. As if she would try to hide her beauty behind the curtain of her long auburn hair.<p>

He'd had always been a loner. But she? She had been pure life and happiness and his heart was screaming when he saw her like this.

Had he done this to her? He had thought it was the best for them. For a Weasley and a Malfoy. Because they just didn't belong together even if they made sense, even if his heart told him to go to her and make her take him back.

* * *

><p>You left and everything is so weird now. You didn't just leave us but you took a part of us with you.<p>

Your brother stopped eating, your cousin cannot talk without tears streaming down her face and I? I'm not even alive anymore. I eat, and study and do my homework but I became a robot.

Why did you leave? Couldn't you see how much we love you? Didn't you realize we would miss you so so much?

* * *

><p>There she was. Running through the streets as if nothing had happened. Sitting down inside a small café.<p>

As if she hadn't been away.

She laughed the same way and she smiled the same way but I couldn't stop thinking that she had never before been as pretty as today.

I wanted to go to her and tell her that shegot what she wanted. That she'd broken my heart, won her little game. I didn't do it though, not ready to get an answer I would never want to hear.

I never really understood why she did it and to be honest I probably never will. Why do people break hearts?

Maybe she just wanted someone to feel the way she did. Maybe she didn't mean to break my heart. Maybe she thought it was funny. I'll never know.

She had a new guy with her. A new toy or a new love? They seemed happy and I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever felt the same with me. For me.

For a second she raised her head and our gazes met and I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh crap." She thought. That's it. All I was for her is oh crap.

But then she smiled and I began to understand that maybe, maybe she had loved me just as much as I had loved her. As I still loved her.

So I just nodded and she lowered her gaze. Laughing about a joke the guy made while I left the café. It was time to go after all.

* * *

><p>"Your mind is a beautiful and dark place." She tells him one night on Patrol and he doesn't know how to react.<p>

"You are a beautiful and dark person." He answers after a while and he's surprised when she smiles and kisses him.

That night he decides to compliment Rose Weasley every day from now on.

* * *

><p>"There's a reason I'm in Slytherin, Rose. I don't trust anyone. Not even you, and when you ask me if I'm alright I'm afraid you'll use it against me when I tell you the truth. When I hang out with you and talk to you I'm afraid you get bored with me. I'll never stop being suspicious and paranoid and I'll never be able to trust anyone. Maybe it's the best if we just stop being friends. You have to find someone who's healthy and funny and trusting."<p>

"The reason you're in Slytherin is that you're a pathetic coward." She retorts and her words cut through him like icicles.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sneers and Rose flinches.<p>

Scorpius smirks and Rose blushes.

Scorpius acts and Rose reacts.

They have perfected their little acts long ago and he sometimes watches her when nobody looks at him, hoping that maybe one day she'll look back at him the way he looks at her.

* * *

><p>"I'm so scared and I'm loosing control and yet," he thought. "Yet I can't tell anyone what I feel like. Lost, incomplete, empty."<p>

* * *

><p>The sun is shining too bright but he keeps waiting anyway because he promised to pick her up at the airport today.<p>

He remembers the day he left England and he's happy that Rose is visiting him. He's surprised when he sees her because yes, she somehow still looks the same with her red hair that seems to be on fire in this light, and her blue eyes and her million freckles, but she looks too thin. Too small. Too unhappy.

For a minute he's sure she's a ghost but then she breaths in and out and he hugs her. Hugging her so she won't just break into pieces.

"I never felt at home in England," he tells her later that evening, she doesn't respond or look at him and though he knows she's listening.

"And then I hoped I'd find my home somewhere else and now I'm here and it took me a long time to realise something. For me home isn't a place. I could travel the whole world and I would never find a place where I felt like I belong."

She looks at him now and their eyes meet before he continues. "It took me so long to realise something else. As a matter of fact I did the second I saw _you_ today. For me home isn't a place, Rose, but a person. For me you're home."

"I know." she whispers and it's so quiet he almost doesn't hear it. "I'm sorry for what happened to me, Scorp. I'll try to stop it. I'll try."

She looks away again and with a sigh he takes her hands. "I don't know what happened to you, Rose, but it's not your fault. If you fell down from a broom and broke your leg you wouldn't say it's your fault either. I don't know how to help you but I'll be here for you. I'm not going to leave you again, and I won't let you leave either. At least not the world. You can leave me whenever you want but never this world."

* * *

><p>"Hey." I look up from my book and see Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of my table.<p>

"Hey Scorpius. Take a seat." I smile at him and he seems nervous but decides to sit down anyway.

"The thing is uhm, it's like... er our last day today. I mean we still might meet somewhere but..." He blushes and I interrupt him.

"Yes, our last day before graduation, I know. But I guess you had something more important than telling me we'll leave tomorrow?"

His silver eyes meet mine for a second and he must have gained some confidence because he continues talking.

"Don't laugh, please but imagine.. Well, us."

"Us?" I raise my eyebrows and his blush deepens.

"Uh yes. I mean it's all I think about because you're amazing and I just really want to hold you forever and er we could be so happy. So uhm... Can you imagine that?"

I smile at him and take his pale hand in my tanned freckled one.

"I already do."

* * *

><p>"You know, Scorp, I stopped trusting you a while ago." It startles him that she says it so matter-of-factly.<p>

"Well, what can I do to make you trust me again?" He asks and for a while it seems as if she won't answer.

"I don't know." She then whispers and he hugs her tightly because they're still best friends, right?

"How about I tell you something I never told anyone?"

"That would show that _you_ trust _me_, not that I trust you. But whatever." She sighs and he smiles and kisses her neck, delighted that she blushes at that.

"Thank you, oh great Rose, for giving me your attention." He smirks as he can see her smile, at least he can still make her happy.

"You know, I started fancying someone, Rose."

"Yeah. I guessed that." She nervously bites her lip and his smirk grows and he leans even closer to whisper in her ear.

"The secret is that the girl I fancy, well, she's my best friend."

He can feel her blush now as it deepens and she mumbles something that sounds like "That doesn't change anything."

But then he tickles her and she laughs and hits him playfully and he knows he is forgiven.

* * *

><p>His eyes cold as ice and grey like rain clouds.<p>

Her eyes like hot chocolate and sunshine.

His hair white like snow and hers red like fire.

They're complete opposites and somehow still the same.

Because they're quiet around strangers.

Because they laugh about Al and his stupid jokes.

Because they stopped caring a long time ago.

Because they're both too shy to tell each other how they feel.

* * *

><p>Rose visits me two months after his funeral. She's dressed in black and she smiles and laughs politely but her eyes doesn't sparkle anymore the way they used to.<p>

And then as we sit in my living room in silence I can't wait anymore. I bluntly ask her what she wants.

"I always forget how well you know me, Al." Rose smiles sadly.

"But honestly we both know why I'm here. You've always been rather talented in Potions. Do you have a potion to... to finish it? To end all the pain? I can't go on like this. Please, Al," She begs.

And I help her because that's what I always do. _Always did._

We cry for a while after I promise her to help. We look at old pictures and then I give her the potion. I hug her one last time and she leaves. _London. England. The world. Me._

But at least I had the chance to say goodbye to her.

And it's alright now because this is the only way her story should end. The only way it could.

Somehow it makes sense even if my head tells me it doesn't, my heart knows the truth. She belongs with him wherever that might be.


End file.
